Why?
by MryantP
Summary: Eddie has been ignoring Patricia lately to go with Nina. When Patricia fights with Eddie, what happens? One-shot! Sorry for bad summary! Happy V-day!


**One-Shot for V-day! Hope you like.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME AGAIN!?" She yelled from across the room. "You aren't talking to me or texting me back or even looking at me. Why is that?" The boy just stayed quiet. He couldn't answer that, he couldn't at all. "Why Eddie, why?"

"Because I don't want to, Patricia," he replied in a low voice.

He couldn't tell her why he was ignoring her for the past three weeks. He had been hiding from her and she didn't know why. Every time she tried talking to her, he would just ignore her and come up with an excuse. Every time she came close, he would walk away. Every time she was looking at him, he would go somewhere. She couldn't understand why he was ignoring her.

"How come?" she asked. "You have been spending so much with Nina and KT, why is that? Are you dating one of them? Are you cheating on me? You've been ignoring me and I don't know why! Tell me!"

He just stayed quiet and looked down. He couldn't look at her at all, he couldn't tell her at all. But for Patricia, it was the last straw.

"Fine, have it your way," She said, taking her bag and walking out the door.

As she leaves the room, she ran fast and hard while crying far from Eddie.

_Why had he been ignoring me to hang out with KT and Nina?  
Why is he always lying to me?  
Am I nothing to him?  
Doesn't he love me anymore?_

She asked herself those questions. The last question hurt her the most. She was wondering why he didn't seem to love her anymore. She sighed and looked up at the clouds. Some drops of water started falling. As her eyes started to close, she heard a voice. She recognize him anywhere. It was Fabian. He was panting really hard as he reached her.

"Patricia...are...you...all...right?" he asked, panting really hard. "I heard some shouting and saw it was you and Eddie."

"What does it look like?" she said in monotone as she stopped crying.

Fabian catch his breath and spoke, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it was really stupid to say," he responded. Patricia laughed. "Now there's the Patricia I know."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem." The two smiled. "So are you okay now?"

"A little, but I feel sad still. Eddie had been lying to me for an entire three weeks. He's been hanging out with Nina and KT and been ignoring me for no reason," she said. Fabian frowned at Nina's name. For some reason, Nina hasn't been talking to him either. She would just talk to him at school and then ditch him.

"Yeah! Nina has been ignoring me too."

She gave him a smile. "I'm sure they have a reason, right?"

"Probably."

The two smiled as Fabian received a from Nina.

_Fabian, pls com here and bring Trixie. Eddie has some news 2 tell her. Pls hury!_

Fabian sighed. "Patricia, let's go back, Nina is worried."

"Alright," She muttered. They walked back and saw Nina standing in front of the door, smiling. Nina walked up to Patricia.

"Eddie will tell you the reason why he has been ignoring you for the past three weeks inside," she whispered and gave wink before turning into the direction of Fabian. Patricia nodded, while wiping a tear that slid down her cheek. She walked inside and saw Eddie.

"What is it you want?"she asked as she walked in front of him.

Eddie immediately hugged her and held her in a tight grip. "I'm sorry from hiding from you and having many fights with you. It's just that I've had a surprise for you. KT and Nina helped, that's why I was with them all the time."

"Eddie," she whispered and hugged him back.

"And here's my surprise." He broke the hug and sticked was on one knee. He took out a ring from his pocket and smiled. "I know we've been fighting lately and I've been very distance, but will you marry me?"

Patricia looked at him shocked. So this was the he was doing this whole time. She smiled and cried happily. She hugged him and answered, "Yes!"

He looked at her and slid the ring on her left finger. They happily went into an embrace and kissed.

Meanwhile, Nina and Fabian stand there happy for their friends.

"So that's why you spent lots of time with Eddie," Fabian said.

"Yeah. He asked me how to "propose" to a girl, along with KT." Nina air quoted. "So come here and give me a kiss, silly."

He walked to her and gave her a passionate kiss, which lasted a long time to them.

* * *

Nice one-shot right for V-day right?

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
